Ugetsu
by Hessefan
Summary: Milo es Milo, con todo lo que serlo implica. Es irreverente, va de una punta del Santuario a la otra con claras intenciones de hallar a la víctima del día, o mejor sería decir de la noche. No parece percatarse de lo mucho que su actitud importuna a los demás habitantes; despierta sentimientos encontrados, simpatía por tanta despreocupación y recelo por tanta interrupción. * BL. *.


**Autor**: Hessefan (Dita)  
**Título**: Ugetsu.  
**Tipo**: Drama, romance.  
**Resumen**: Cuando Milo alcanzó la pubertad, Saga encontró otras maneras de entretenerlo por las noches.  
**Clasificación**: PG-13  
**Advertencias**: Muerte de personaje (siempre me causó mucha gracia en Saint Seiya esta advertencia).  
**Pareja**: Milo & Saga.  
**Beta**: Kurai Neko (y su beta), ¡gracias! No me va a alcanzar una vida entera para agradecerte el tiempo que pasaste beteando y enseñándome a usar el Drive. ¡Aprendí mucho ayer! ¡Ja, ja, ja!  
**Razón**: Día del ficker en el foro **Saint Seiya Yaoi**.  
**Dedicatoria**: Scarlet D. *la _lovea_ toda*.  
**  
Comentarios adicionales**: No tenía en mente hacerlo, pero recordé ese magnífico **Gintoki/Hijikata** que me hiciste en la Navidad pasada y no podía, NO PODÍA, no retribuírtelo de alguna manera. Lamento que no esté a la misma altura, pero lo hice con mucho cariño. Tuve que exigirle a la musa más de lo habitual para que trabajara ¬¬ (ahora se casó con el fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin y no hay forma de sacarla de allí). Luego de tenerla a Neko corriendo como una loca hasta el GDrive por este fic, logré terminarlo en tiempo récord.

Aquellos que vieron la película Gohatto sabrán de dónde sale el título del fic y el relato dentro del relato (metatexto). _Ugetsu monogatari_ es un libro escrito en el siglo XVIII; desconozco al autor, pero he leído a Ihara Saikaku y su _Nanshoku Ôkagami_ (siglo XVII), así que tengo a flor de piel todo el asunto del honor y el amor samurái, y dirán, ¿qué tiene que ver con Saint Seiya? Bueno, lean el fic y entenderán XD Solo quería dar los créditos correspondientes.  
**  
Estado**: Completo.  
**Nº de Palabras**: 1551 palabras.  
**Última actualización**: Hoy.

* * *

Milo es Milo, con todo lo que serlo implica.

Es irreverente, va de una punta del Santuario a la otra con claras intenciones de hallar a la víctima del día, o mejor sería decir de la noche. No parece percatarse de lo mucho que su actitud importuna a los demás habitantes; despierta sentimientos encontrados, simpatía por tanta despreocupación y recelo por tanta interrupción.

Milo pronto va a ser un Santo de Oro. Va a mancharse las manos de sangre, va a ver gente morir frente a él y, en muchas ocasiones, será él el responsable de apagar esas vidas. Aun así, Milo va de una punta del Santuario a la otra, sin soltar el libro, como si la misión de encontrar a alguien dispuesto fuera la más importante a realizar.

—Saga, ¿me lees este?

El Santo de Géminis exhala el aire de manera escandalosa, pero eso no aplaca las claras intenciones del niño ni lo amedrenta, por el contrario, Milo sigue allí y estira los brazos con el libro entre las manos.

—Tú ya sabes leer, Milo. —se queja aunque sabe que es en vano. El niño es absorbente, tiene un don especial para acaparar a la gente.  
—Pero este no puedo leerlo.

Saga toma el libro, quizás porque no tiene opciones, Milo se lo ha puesto en la cara haciendo desaparecer las fichas que ha de completar.

Detesta ser el mayor en el Santuario, porque mientras la mayoría de los aspirantes hacen vida de discípulos, él, como Santo Dorado, tiene demasiado trabajo burocrático, y en el fondo también es un niño. O quiere, porque nunca le estuvo permitido serlo.

—Claro… —murmura, dudando si revelar su capacidad para entender el idioma o esconderlo, pero una mirada de reojo le revela a un Milo expectante y esperanzado. Y aunque es pequeño, no resulta fácil embaucarlo.  
—¿Puedes leérmelo? Yo no sé chino.  
—No es chino —contradice con saturación.  
—¿Puedes? —en su pregunta va impresa toda su ansiedad.

Saga lo sabe, Milo no tiene a quién pedírselo más que a él. En parte eso lo llena de un tonto e inexplicable orgullo. Ese lado suyo, que busca siempre hacer el bien, lo lleva a asentir con la cabeza.

A decir verdad, nunca puede rechazarlo; siempre se las ingenia para demostrarle lo mucho que cela esos momentos compartidos. Milo no quiere que Saga le lea a ningún otro niño. Sólo a él.

Conduce al niño hasta el sillón de la sala mientras hace un rápido examen de la obra. Son cuentos y elige uno al azar.

La historia versa sobre un muchacho que encuentra a un guerrero herido durante uno de sus viajes, lo lleva a su casa para curarle las heridas y hacen una gran amistad; pero el guerrero debe regresar con los suyos, así que se marcha prometiendo que regresará al año siguiente.

El tiempo pasa y la fecha se acerca.

La mañana del día pactado el muchacho y su madre preparan flores, pescado y sake para el invitado, sin embargo el guerrero nunca llega. La madre, al ver a su hijo tan decepcionado, trata de consolarlo, no obstante es en vano.

Espera al guerrero todo el día a la salida del pueblo, pero cuando se hace de noche el muchacho decide volver a casa. La luna se esconde detrás de la montaña y el camino está oscuro, sin embargo logra ver la silueta de un hombre entre las sombras. Es él… el guerrero ha llegado.

Le invita a entrar, pero el guerrero se mantiene triste y callado, no quiere comer ni beber. De pronto explica las razones, diciendo que él ya no pertenece a este mundo.

En su viaje de regreso fue capturado, al no poder escapar decide suicidarse y, para mantener su promesa, su espíritu ha sido arrastrado por el viento.

Cuando Saga finaliza el relato, estudia las expresiones del niño. Siente que es un cuento demasiado complejo a los que le suele leer sobre patos y estanques, granjas y gallinas.

—¿Entendiste el cuento? —observa la tapa para leer de nuevo el título— No deberías leer esta clase de libros.

Saga comprende la moraleja, en especial gracias a las notas: Evitar a la gente frívola y rodearse de amigos en los que se puede confiar.

—Claro que lo entendí —se ufana con orgullo. Luego se cruza de brazos y ladea la cabeza—, pero ¿por qué hace tanto viaje el guerrero? ¿La gente muerta puede volver? ¿Entonces para qué matar al enemigo si puede volver?, no entiendo.

Saga alza las cejas, no logra encontrar respuestas claras para darle.

—Seguro que el guerrero quería mucho a su amigo y por eso decide mantener su promesa. Volver del Yomotsu, del Inframundo o de los Elíseos no es nada fácil, pero es posible…  
—¿Sí?  
—Ajá —dice emocionado de poder darse a entender, pero se queda con las ganas y con las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

Milo es un niño y como todo niño se aburre con facilidad, se desinteresa con facilidad y se dispersa con facilidad. Deja a Saga allí, cubierto de sombras y dudas, con los pesares y temores que siempre le abruman cuando está en soledad. Mientras, Milo sale corriendo para regresar a su Templo.

Olvida el libro allí, olvida incluso el cuento, hasta que años después, en la biblioteca, lo vuelve a encontrar. Ahora que sabe leer kanji no le cuesta recuperar esa vieja reminiscencia.

Enredado en las sábanas y en los brazos del falso Patriarca, se lo susurra.

—Se amaban.  
—¿Eh?

Saga deja de mirar al frente para posar la vista en quien está tendido a su lado. Vuelve a tener el cuerpo frío y él arde de ganas de darle calor en esa noche de invierno.

—Hoy encontré el libro en la biblioteca... —se remoja los labios, los siente secos, agrietados y adoloridos. Saga besa con la misma intensidad con la que folla— Uno que me leíste cuando era chico.

Milo le mira, como con reproche… él atesora ese recuerdo de su infancia, Saga siempre era el único dispuesto a leerle. Hubiera muerto de aburrimiento de no haber sido por él.

Cuando Milo alcanzó la pubertad, Saga encontró otras maneras de entretenerlo por las noches.

—Te he leído tantos libros, Milo... —recrimina, prestando atención al recorrido que hacen los bucles del escorpión sobre parte de su cuerpo desnudo.  
—Ugetsu monogatari. El juramento del crisantemo —no da más datos, siente que si con eso no es suficiente no tiene sentido hablar de su preciado recuerdo; es como regalarle un tesoro a alguien que no sabe apreciarlo. Milo se tiene demasiado amor propio, los dos lo saben—, lo leí y ahora de grande entendí que los dos se amaban, por eso él cumple con su promesa, incluso estando muerto.

Milo curva los labios hacia abajo, haciendo una mueca sardónica con la boca.

—¿Para qué volvería si no es por amor? —añade con convicción.

Saga parpadea una vez y suspira de forma pesada. Está cansado, consumido por la oscuridad.  
Tiene esa expresión en el rostro que lo avejenta, incluso así nunca pierde su belleza.

Milo lo sabe y por eso sonríe sin decirlo. Aún de viejo, Saga lo va a volver loco de deseo, como lo hizo desde el primer día, escabullendo una mano para recorrer zonas de su cuerpo nunca antes exploradas por un tercero.

Un tercero porque el primero había sido él mismo, el segundo la parte oscura de Saga y el tercero, el mismo Saga.

Milo se pone de pie, se viste y se marcha, sin voltear y sin despedirse.

Saga sufre de insomnio y por eso lee. Todas las noches, todos los días. Busca de esa manera acallar a Ares.

Esa noche en particular decide volver a leer el cuento.

Claro que lo recuerda y claro que lo entiende. Siempre lo hizo.

—Una promesa, ¿no? —sonríe desconsolado.

**(…)**

Las noches sin Saga se hacen eternas, sufridas, amargas. Las primeras son las más difíciles, pero con el correr del tiempo logra convencerse de aquello que él mismo le muestra al mundo; un Milo entero que no se aferra al pasado, ni mucho menos al dolor que las batallas han dejado en todos los Santos por igual.

No obstante, se cumple un año desde aquella lucha en la que Ares dejó el cuerpo de Saga y, en la que Saga dejó la Tierra.

Milo da vueltas en su Templo, tratando de concentrarse, de no reparar en la fecha que marca el calendario. Es sólo una fecha, no puede hacerle daño, no debería hacerle daño.

Por eso, horas después, no le sorprende esa necesidad masoquista de estar allí en la biblioteca. Quiere leer de nuevo ese cuento. Quiere leerlo entre líneas y entenderlo.

En la soledad de su Templo, el aguerrido y orgulloso Milo se estremece de pavor con el trozo de papel que ha hallado en las hojas del libro. La reconoce, es la letra de Saga.

Sospecha, entonces, que aquel siempre supo cuál sería su destino. Que quizás, había escrito esa nota arrastrado por la desazón de lo irremediable, una manera fatua de anclar su alma junto a él o a la tierra que muy pronto dejaría.

No lo sabe. Ni tampoco quiere creer en sus palabras; pero cuando Hades desata una nueva guerra, a Milo no le queda más que creer en él.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Mi Saga es como Terminator: siempre regresa XD.**

**Otro detalle a considerar: puede tomarse como un ****_what if_****? O como que Milo siempre supo que Saga era el impostor. Prefiero pensar, para este fic, que Milo lo sabía. Aunque Gadya nos haya dado pruebas fehacientes de la escasa inteligencia de Milo, todos sabemos que es muy inteligente y que solo fue un error del doblaje latinoamericano (Cada vez que veo el capítulo en cuestión me acuerdo de Gadya y me río mucho XD).**

**Lo sé… tengo un fic muy parecido a este que también es de la misma pareja, solo que desde el punto de vista de Saga, pero ese fic es viejo y debe estar muy ****_feito_****. Tengo debilidad por escribir sobre Milo pequeño, no sé por qué. **

**Un lector me hizo caer en la cuenta de que siempre toco el tema de la traición cuando escribo sobre Saga o Shura. "Te gusta refregarles en la cara la traición". Oh, sí, me estoy volviendo monotemática. No es ligera la sensación de que ya toqué muchas veces el tema. No lo puedo evitar.**

**Así y todo, espero que te haya gustado un poquito, Scá... y a todos.**


End file.
